


【铁盾】把美国队长放进冰箱需要几个步骤

by Schlenk



Series: ABO排列组合计划 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 铁盾ABO排列组合计划之OmegaXAlpha





	1. Chapter 1

　　【1】

　　把美国队长放进冰箱需要几个步骤？

　　托尼·史塔克自问自答：三个。第一步，打开冰箱门，第二步，把队长放进去，第三步，把门关上。

　　然后大家就开始哈哈大笑，队长本人虽然并没有弄清楚这个笑话的笑点在哪里但也跟着笑，因为用朗读有关复仇者们的笑话来活跃气氛已经成了约定俗成的娱乐方式，互联网真是个神奇的东西，它搜集全球所有吃饱了没事儿干的人的智慧结晶，有力地证明了人吃饱了没事儿干的时候可以有多幽默。

　　被用以娱乐的也不光是史蒂夫，实际上，根据贾维斯的统计，他们读到的足以让大家哈哈大笑的笑话当中，以队长为主角的是最少的——不用看数据也能知道最多的是关于谁的。

　　高居榜首的托尼经常在读完一个笑话之后扬言要高薪聘请笑话的作者给他写传记，其中他最喜欢的、经常拉出来反复念的一个是这样的：“如果你凝视深渊，深渊就会回望你，当托尼·史塔克被深渊回望的时候，他脱下裤子对着深渊撸了一管，于是深渊尴尬地别过了眼。”

　　史蒂夫觉得这个笑话有点古怪。他趁着托尼再次念起这个笑话的时候问起：“这个笑话的笑点是什么？”

　　“笑点就是我那对深渊也能撸上一管的性癖。在大众认知里我似乎有一大堆奇怪的性癖，但我觉得我在这方面除了是个同性恋之外也没什么奇怪的。”

　　美国队长皱起眉头：“同性恋也并不奇怪。”

　　“嗯哼，我当然知道。咱俩谁才是上个世纪来的那个？但是，我自己就是同性恋，自嘲是没有任何问题的。我要是个直的说这话问题就大了……”

　　托尼说话时朝着史蒂夫的方向走了几步。他们没有离得太近，完全是两个成年男子和彼此说话时会有的距离，但史蒂夫还是能感觉到Omega信息素的甜香在他身边萦绕，令他心烦意乱。

　　史蒂夫只能忍着，因为托尼已经做出过一次让步了。

　　史蒂夫曾经以为托尼是故意这么招摇来干扰其他人的，不过后来他发现托尼的信息素就是这样，哪怕他本人已经在压制了，也会自然而然地散发出“老子才是这条街最迷人的Omega”的气息。既然托尼不是故意的，那么史蒂夫也不好把态度搞得太强硬，他十分小心地表达了托尼的信息素给自己带来的困扰——然后托尼第二天起就戴着颈圈出现在他们面前了。

　　那显然是符合托尼身份和身价的名牌颈圈，根据尺寸定制，舒适且安全，使信息素自然收敛的同时又不会让佩戴者感到不适，表面无明显接缝，通过隐藏式的指纹识别装置解锁——神奇得就像是雷神之锤。

　　然而那再怎么神奇也是个颈圈，托尼亲口说过他讨厌这玩意儿，并且足足用了两个小时来批判颈圈这个东西是多么地反人类。准确来说是反Omega。

　　幸好克林特帮史蒂夫开口问了，史蒂夫只要站在旁边假装自己在看风景就能听到托尼的回答：“你说这个？啊，是啊，脖子上戴着个这玩意儿是挺难受的，但既然队长都这么说了……”

　　这时候托尼忽然转过头，好像才发现史蒂夫就站在旁边似的。他看着史蒂夫，把对克林特说的话给说完：“既然队长都这么说了，我觉得我还是为了团队和谐忍耐一下，乖乖服从安排比较好……”

　　Omega摆出一副“哎呀既然队长都这么说了我还能怎么办呢”的姿态，彻底封死了史蒂夫的进路和退路，既然一个Omega都作出如此之让步了，史蒂夫还能怎么办？

　　再闻到托尼的信息素时，史蒂夫甚至会感到几分愧疚，毕竟他的感官比一般的Alpha要敏锐，而其他队友也确实没有抱怨过托尼的信息素，所以某种程度上，托尼完全是考虑他的感受才戴上那个讨厌的颈圈的。

　　从那时起史蒂夫在托尼面前就有些被动了。新萌生出的愧疚和旧有的乱七八糟的情绪混杂在一起，让史蒂夫心中五味杂陈又理不清头绪。

　　史蒂夫本来并不想把这种异样的感觉透露给任何人，就连在巴基面前他也不想说，但架不住巴基摩拳擦掌地劝他说来听听：“久病成良医，史蒂夫，有心理问题找我准没错。”

　　于是史蒂夫简单地说了一下他对托尼的微妙感情，并且郑重申明这绝不是因为托尼是队伍中唯一一个Omega。

　　“我觉得这是因为你们处于一种薛定谔的关系当中，他可能是你很熟的同事、处不来的同事、老朋友的儿子、战友、搭档、不太熟的同事……等等等等。所以你——等下，你知道什么叫薛定谔的关系吗，我来和你解释一下……”

　　“你能别学了一个新词就拼命用吗？”

　　大家都是百年的老冰棍，你跟我装什么时尚弄潮儿？

　　“再说这又不是什么新词，一九三五年就有了。”

　　“你怎么记得这么清楚？”

　　“上次托尼提到过。他说他如果哪天结婚了，就要养一只猫，取名薛定谔。我问他你真的考虑过结婚？然后他就忽然和我说起了薛定谔。”

　　巴基看着史蒂夫，思考了一下，然后他挥挥手：“算了，我们不聊这个了，我给你说个笑话吧，我最近看到一个笑话特别好玩，你知道把美国队长装进冰箱需要几个步骤吗？”

　　史蒂夫现在不知道自己最后到底有没有弄清楚这个笑话的笑点在哪里，因为他十几分钟前中了某个巫师的魔法，失去了几年之间的记忆，然后被告知就在这几年之间，他和托尼在一起了。

　　因为这个事实实在太超出认知，史蒂夫小心地确认了一遍：“这个在一起是……恋爱的意思？”

　　“不。”娜塔莎似乎早就预料到了他会这么问，“是结婚的意思。”

　　“这不可能。”史蒂夫对此事实作出评价。

　　“是，我们当初也是这么说的，这不可能。”

　　“托尼是同性恋。”

　　他通常和甜美可爱的Omega搞在一起，极偶尔地和善解人意的Beta搞在一起，但Alpha绝不在他的择偶名单内。当然，也不在一夜情名单内。

　　这也是史蒂夫一直下意识地回避他喜欢托尼这个事实的原因，情感上他想要靠近，想要寻找机会，但理智告诉他这不可能，是许多个不可能相加再相乘。

　　“显然他不再是了。根据你们两个的对外说法，你把他给掰直了，队长。”

　　【2】

　　“史蒂夫，你想做。”

　　“不，托尼，我不想。”

　　“你想做。”托尼嘟哝着靠近他，有那么一瞬间他似乎想抬手打开颈圈的锁，不过考虑之后他又放弃了，“你和一个闻起来超甜的发情期Omega共处一室，你肯定想做，你他妈趴在那儿不挪窝肯定是因为你硬了。”

　　托尼说中了。史蒂夫又往床的边缘挪了挪，这个小破酒店的床尺寸可不怎么大，再挪一点他就到地上了。

　　“好吧，我……我想做。”Alpha的身体正在被本能牵动，史蒂夫不得不高频率地咽下分泌过多的口水，“但我不能，托尼，别逼我。我不是那种趁人之危的Alpha。”

　　“为什么不能？而且我很有可能就是那种趁人之危的Omega。”

　　“可是你是弯的。你自己说你弯得打结，而我无疑是个Alpha。”

　　“那是一般情况下，现在的情况是我们两个被困在战乱中的第三世界国家的某个小破酒店里，没有抑制剂，这该死的颈圈是压制不了发情期的信息素的，所以再过一会儿我可能连自己姓什么都不记得，我管你是A是O？”

　　“你出门为什么不带抑制剂？”

　　不愧是美国队长，这个时候还能抓住问题的根源所在。

　　托尼决定用老办法：说点骚话蒙混过关。

　　“说实在的，队长。”托尼发自肺腑地说，“我可以为你直一次。也许直很多次。”

　　说话间他的Omega信息素又变浓郁了很多，狭窄的房间里几乎无一处幸免，趴在床上一动不动的Alpha攥紧了拳头，努力和自己的本能做抗争。

　　托尼也识趣地跟着保持沉默。

　　Beta总是嘲讽Alpha和Omega是用下半身思考的，但看看他们这两个共处一室的孤A寡O在发情期中坚持多久了？起码得有几个小时了吧？托尼抬眼看向床头造型别致的卡通闹钟：从他俩进门到现在才过去十五分钟。

　　好吧，Beta们说的大概是对的。

　　托尼翻了个身，看着史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫还趴在原地，胯部尽量隐蔽但其实一点都不隐蔽地在床单上蹭来蹭去，腰臀和两条长腿构成的流畅曲线随之在托尼眼前晃来晃去。就像催眠师的钟摆一样，晃呀晃呀……直到托尼的心理防线彻底崩塌，他支起身子坐起来，靠到史蒂夫身边。

　　“你干什么？”史蒂夫警觉地绷紧了身体，像是随时准备跳开，“离我远点。”

　　“拜托，就帮我这个忙吧。”托尼又露出了那种“我是个弱小可怜又无助的Omega你怎么忍心拒绝我”的眼神，“你趴着别动就好。嗯……我就蹭蹭，我保证我就蹭蹭，不进去。”

　　这渣A台词从一个Omega口中说出来竟如此有说服力。

　　史蒂夫听见托尼在他身后脱裤子的声音，然后感觉到托尼压在他身上，灼热坚硬的性器蹭在他两腿之间。

　　“这里面好像有什么不对。”史蒂夫说。

　　“相信我，没什么不对。”

　　【3】

　　托尼来接他回家的时候，史蒂夫脱口而出的第一句话是：“你没戴颈圈。”

　　“是啊，被你标记了之后我闻起来就没那么轻浮了。”托尼侧过身让史蒂夫看他腺体上的咬痕，“而且本来我就只影响到你一个人。”

　　“呃……”史蒂夫说道，“我中魔法失忆了。”

　　“我知道啊。不然我来干什么的？”

　　然后他们就一直沉默到他们抵达别墅为止。

　　进门的时候史蒂夫问：“你养猫了吗？”

　　“纠正你一下，是我们养猫了。我们不光养猫了还养狗了，除了需要穿制服出去打怪兽的时间以外，我们就过着冬天被子里长猫，夏天泳池里长狗的悠闲生活。”

　　托尼朝屋里拍了拍手，大喊道：“薛定谔！巴甫洛夫！”

　　一只金毛猎犬闪电般冲了出来，把尾巴摇得像朵花，在托尼腿边兴奋地打着转，想必这就是巴甫洛夫了。

　　这个取名方式让史蒂夫很想问他们是不是还养了名叫摩尔根的果蝇。

　　或者名叫孟德尔的豌豆射手。

　　但是薛定谔迟迟没有出现，托尼遗憾地啧了一声：“不行，薛定谔一般都不听我的，你叫它试试，它这会儿应该在猫爬架里蹲着呢。”

　　不用托尼特意指出，史蒂夫也能看见客厅一角如城堡般壮观的巨大猫爬架，他咳嗽了两声，清清嗓子，试探性地朝着那个方向叫道：“薛定谔？”

　　一只三花猫从猫爬架城堡的某个塔楼中一跃而下，踱着不紧不慢的步伐走到史蒂夫面前，抬眼看着他。

　　“喵。”薛定谔说。

　　史蒂夫蹲下来，看看薛定谔，看看巴普洛夫，最后再看看托尼。

　　“这里面好像有什么不对。”他说。

　　“相信我，没什么不对。”

　　【4】

　　在从高潮的眩晕中恢复过来的史蒂夫意识到三个事实，每一个都想让他找个冰箱把自己给装进去——那只需要三个步骤，非常简单。

　　第一个事实是，他正面对面跨坐在托尼身上，他们两个都全身赤裸，十指紧紧相扣，信息素也紧紧相扣。

　　第二个事实是，他刚被操射过一次，精液溅得到处都是，阴茎根部的结因为Omega信息素的影响在空气中张开。

　　第三个事实是，托尼的性器正深埋在他体内。

　　简言之，他就在这个小破酒店的沙发上被托尼干得乱七八糟，托尼似乎还在此过程中给他做了个生理冷知识科普，这会儿正在进入收尾阶段：“史蒂夫，你真是万中无一的幸运，绝大部分Alpha一辈子都不知道他们从生理构造上来说到底有多适合被操……”

　　而史蒂夫眼下只知道自己想要更多，至于是更多什么他也说不清楚，总之只要是和托尼有关的东西都可以，在这种想法的驱使之下，史蒂夫抬起没被托尼紧握住的那只手，伸向了托尼的脖子。

　　手指摸索着扣住颈圈，似乎是想要用蛮力将其弄碎，但因为颤抖而不听使唤的指尖试了几次都没有成功，托尼发觉了史蒂夫的动作，抓着他的手腕把他的手拉开。

　　“我来。”托尼将食指贴上正确的位置，一声轻响过后，原本闭合的颈圈张开了，露出被遮盖住的腺体。

　　托尼按住史蒂夫的后脑，让他更加靠近自己的腺体，那里正被发情期的生理反应灼得通红，散发出数倍于平日的浓郁气味。

　　太近了。史蒂夫心想。

　　他因此而第一次发现托尼的甜香中带着酒精的气味，这也许能解释他现在近似于醉酒的状态。他好久没醉过了。

　　“来吧，史蒂夫，对准腺体咬下去……”Omega用低沉的声音在他耳边蛊惑，“Be my alpha.”

　　于是史蒂夫咬了下去，像慌不择路的野兽咬住猎人精心准备的饵食。


	2. Chapter 2

　　【5】

　　一栋房子，盈满了其中所居住的Alpha与Omega伴侣的气味，在史蒂夫成为七尺之躯已许国再难许卿的美国队长之前，他模模糊糊地幻想过这种生活。

　　那种幻想不是很具体，史蒂夫也从未构思过出现在这个场景中的梦中情人是什么样子的——但他可以确定那不会是托尼·史塔克这样的。不，不是说托尼有什么不好，是他不适合出现在这样的场景里，说实话，连想象托尼有朝一日会被人标记都是件很虚幻的事情，虚幻到即使正看着托尼腺体上的齿痕，史蒂夫都无法确认那确实发生了。

　　史蒂夫以为他会从托尼那里得到更多讯息，而不是一句简单的“是的你标记了我然后我们还结婚了”，但是托尼什么都没有多说，只是怀里抱着薛定谔身后跟着巴甫洛夫，用一种房产中介般的态度带他大致地逛了每个房间，然后问他：“在你记忆恢复之前，你是想单独睡还是想和我一起睡？”

　　托尼表现得过于驾轻就熟了，史蒂夫都有点忍不住想问他“你为什么这么熟练啊？难道我经常失忆吗？”

　　但实际情况是史蒂夫只是简单地回答了托尼的问题：“都可以，但你好像快到发情期了。需要我帮忙吗？”

　　因为不再佩戴颈圈，托尼的腺体暴露在外，仅被领口的布料稍稍遮掩，通过腺体红肿的状态就能够判断出他正临近发情期，热潮随时会来。

　　史蒂夫还有着他们两个没发展出队友和朋友以上的感情时的记忆。那时候的托尼会借着“我发情期快到了情绪不稳定你们谁都别逼我”这个理由肆无忌惮地在战斗时乱来，只要有人敢多说半个字，他就立刻会用仿佛要马上躺下就地打滚的气势提醒所有人“我是这里唯一的Omega你怎么能对我这么凶你这是搞性种歧视欺压弱势群体你懂吗”。

　　全世界可能也就他敢给美国队长扣这顶大帽子了，而身为强势性种的史蒂夫对此毫无办法，并不能迅速地组织起有效反击，他只能在托尼的信息素气味浓郁到逼近临界值的时候去给他下最后通牒：“托尼，你现在有三个选择——”

　　抑制剂，出门找你的Omega床伴，或者找个Alpha进入一段稳定关系。

　　理所当然的，托尼始终在前两个选项之间做反复横跳。

　　某次他选了第二个选项，然后在出门前忽然绕到史蒂夫身边，凑在他颈旁深深地吸了一口气。

　　史蒂夫对此已经形成了条件反射，只要托尼一靠近他就立刻屏住呼吸，按照巴甫洛夫的狗这个命名规律，他的这种条件反射应该被命名为钢铁侠的美国队长。

　　就在托尼埋头在他颈侧的时间长到让他怀疑托尼是不是擅自给自己安排了一个“去搞你的队友”的隐藏选项时，托尼终于抬起头来，用临近发情期的Omega特有的、好像喝醉了又好像没睡醒的语气感叹：“队长，你好香啊。”

　　史蒂夫继续屏住呼吸目送托尼出门，直到他的身影消失在视线中，他才重新开始呼吸，并且认真地向在场的复仇者咨询：“这到底算不算职场性骚扰？”

　　就像她经常做的那样，娜塔莎一语道破残酷的真相：“如果是你对他说这种话就算，他对你说就不算。”

　　现在托尼同时完成了第三个选项和隐藏的第四个选项：他从队友里找了个Alpha标记自己。

　　然而面对这个标记了他的Alpha指出的“你快到发情期了”这个问题，托尼报以一笑，用“我原谅你提出的这个傻问题了”的态度拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“哦，不用了，你睡你的就好。”

　　即使有四倍加强的信息素，史蒂夫也从来不是那种自尊心像个气球一戳就破的暴躁Alpha，但他这会儿体会到了Alpha的自尊心被扔到地上狠狠践踏的感觉是多么令人愤怒，他的Omega快到发情期了，他提出要帮忙，结果得到的是一句“哦，不用了”？！

　　他扪心自问：“史蒂夫，你在和托尼结婚后的这几年里到底干了什么？你难道还没教会他Alpha也是有人权的吗？”

　　【6】

　　史蒂夫后知后觉地意识到这栋房子并不那么“托尼·史塔克”，最标准的托尼式房屋里肯定不会有这么多造型传统还带有手工痕迹的木制家具，虽然这些木制家具往往暗藏玄机——史蒂夫死活也想不到木茶几的桌面会是触摸屏幕。

　　不过他倒是回忆起来一些模糊的画面，他坐在沙发上看电视的时候托尼就坐在他身边的地毯上，正好可以用茶几桌面来折腾他没折腾完的实验数据。

　　总之，这房子是传统和先锋的有机结合，让托尼和史蒂夫都能觉得很自在。

　　史蒂夫并不惊讶他和托尼下定决心一起生活之后会找到这样的平衡点来让双方都满意，目前最让他惊讶的宝座上稳坐的还是“他标记了托尼并且还他们还结婚了”这一冲击性事实，有望冲击亚军位置的则是托尼刚刚告诉他的这件事。

　　“绝大部分家具都是我们自己动手做的，从画设计图和挑木材开始。嗯，对，包括那个猫爬架，不过猫爬架基本是你的主意，我就负责用砂纸磨木刺——你知道我用了多少砂纸吗，就怕戳到你家小薛定谔柔软的肉垫。”

　　薛定谔像是听到了自己的名字，适时地从史蒂夫怀里钻出来，说：“喵。”

　　巴甫洛夫则表示：“汪。”

　　“好了你把猫放下吧，它俩能这样聊一天。”

　　【7】

　　史蒂夫中的魔法与其说是让人失忆，不如说是会将人的一部分记忆暂时封存起来，只要回到原本的生活环境中待一阵子，很快就会在多重刺激下恢复。就算不去管它，魔法也会渐渐失效的。

　　托尼说就是因为这样他才懒得拉着史蒂夫花个三天三夜追忆往事：“反正你没多久就会想起来了，我费那个劲干什么？”

　　看来就算被标记了，Omega那一临近发情期就会因为信息素水平激增而不稳定的情绪也没有丝毫改变，托尼的态度显得比平时要散漫许多，偶尔又会透露出烦躁。

　　比如当史蒂夫凭着直觉随口提起“我怎么觉得你有别的事情瞒着我”的时候，托尼非常激动地否认道：“绝对没有！”

　　多么标准的此地无银三百两啊。

　　史蒂夫尝试着收集线索：“有个问题我真的很好奇，我们到底是怎么在一起的？”

　　看来托尼虽然不准备花三天三夜追忆所有往事，但这种有针对性的问题他还是会好好回答的：“说来其实很简单，我们被困在一起了，我刚好发情期又刚好没带抑制剂，显然当时在场的就你一个Alpha，于是你就标记了我，事后你非要对我负责，于是我们回去之后就在一起了，没多久就领证结婚了。”

　　很好，这个“在一起的原因”异军突起，从“我们居然结婚了”手中夺下了冠军宝座。

　　想想居然还挺合理的，史蒂夫觉得自己是被他和托尼的家里透露出的温馨幸福气息给蒙蔽了双眼才没有想到这个可能性：“也就是说我们是奉记成婚？”

　　“我懂，这肯定不太符合你现阶段对人生和婚姻的规划，但是后来我们也都过得不错。有时候人要学会接受生命中的每个惊喜，你说是不是？”

　　是的，有时候人要学会接受生命中的每个惊喜。

　　和惊吓。


	3. Chapter 3

　　【8】

　　即使是超级英雄，也要有洗完澡之后坐在沙发上一边撸猫一边看电视的惬意时光。

　　窗外繁星满天，狗已经在窝里打瞌睡了，但猫还醒着，薛定谔享受着美国队长的挠下巴服务，满意地发出低沉的咕噜声。

　　托尼端着一盘切好的水果走了过来，他同样刚洗完澡，但指望沐浴露的味道遮盖住一个Omega身上本身的香味是不太可能的，史蒂夫和从前一样条件反射式地屏住了呼吸，但他很快就意识到如果他在接下来的时间里都要因为托尼的靠近而屏住呼吸的话，他得先去遥远的东方学个龟息大法什么的。

　　所以史蒂夫还是选择放松了下来，假装自己正在心无旁骛地看电视和撸猫。

　　托尼放下果盘，把薛定谔挪开了一点，然后熟练地往史蒂夫的大腿上一躺：“别撸猫了，撸我。”

　　史蒂夫双手把薛定谔抱起来，举高，低下头无声地凝视了托尼十几秒钟。

　　“哦，对不起，我给忘了。”Omega麻利地爬了起来，在沙发上坐好，把视线挪向屏幕，开始和史蒂夫一起欣赏精彩绝伦扣人心弦的——

　　今日晚间新闻。

　　托尼不说话。薛定谔也沉默着。巴甫洛夫正在自己的狗窝里做梦。

　　史蒂夫没想到有朝一日没话找话说这个重任要降临在自己肩上，他努力回想着托尼是怎么在任何时间任何地点发起一场能持续很久的谈话的，尽可能地做了模仿。

　　“托尼。”晚间新闻给了史蒂夫灵感，“你对中东局势怎么看。”

　　托尼“呃”了一声表示自己在思考，思考一直持续到了主持人开始播报下一条新闻，不是他对中东局势没看法，是这话实在没法接。

　　史蒂夫贴心地换了个处于托尼的擅长领域中的话题：“要不聊聊国民生产总值？”

　　“别说了。”托尼揉了揉脖子上的腺体，“我发情期都快给你吓回去了。”

　　【9】

　　归根结底，就不该在这个节骨眼上看今日晚间新闻。史蒂夫提出要换台的时候，托尼显然松了一口气，然后迅速地暴露了本性，开始和以前一样疯狂换台，史蒂夫的“这个挺有趣”还没出口，他已经不耐烦地评价“没意思”然后找寻能让他感觉有意思的节目了。

　　就在史蒂夫考虑要不要武力夺回遥控器控制权的时候，托尼破天荒地停止了换台，一句批评的话也没说就欣赏了五分钟一部AO主角爱得死去活来的电视剧，这五分钟里两个主角一直在争吵，吵架的中心思想无非是“你们Alpha都是大猪蹄子”和“你们Omega都是泡椒凤爪”。

　　就算是身为“不太熟的同事”，史蒂夫也清楚托尼一直是对单纯的爱情故事兴趣缺缺的，毕竟爱情相关的故事贯穿了整个人类文明发展史，套路几乎已经被写尽了，连反套路都快被写完了，以前流行有钱Alpha和美貌Omega的故事，大家看腻了之后市场上就开始涌现美貌Alpha和有钱Omega的故事，等大家再看腻了之后经典组合就再度返场，如此循环往复。

　　就在史蒂夫疑惑是被标记让托尼的喜好产生了变化，还是这几年的已婚生活改变了托尼的某些旧习性时，托尼指着屏幕里的Omega主演，斩钉截铁地说：“我看她特别眼熟，我一定睡过她。”

　　然后迅速地换台了。

　　很好，他一点都没变。

　　最后托尼提议：“要不我们看彩虹小马吧，你可喜欢了，尤其是暮光闪闪……你还收藏了整套碟片！”

　　史蒂夫对这个片名有印象：“你是说我喜欢看一部给小孩子看的动画片？”

　　“别不好意思，史蒂夫。虽然你当初也不好意思让我知道，直到我逮到你凌晨三点偷偷起床看动画，然后我们因为你喜欢暮光闪闪而我喜欢苹果杰克展开了激烈辩论。”

　　在欢快的背景音乐声和明快的色调当中，史蒂夫半信半疑地开始欣赏彩虹小马。

　　【10】

　　“世界上居然有这么棒的动画，我简直舍不得看完。”

　　“史蒂夫，你知道吗，我真的好羡慕你。”

　　“怎么？”

　　“我也想失忆，这样我就像你一样变成没看过彩虹小马的状态，可以从头再看一遍了。”

　　“我一直忘了问，我们结婚多久了？”

　　“差不多三年——三周年纪念日在下个月。”

　　“托尼，这三年以来，实在是辛苦我了。”

　　【11】

　　在愉快地欣赏完了一季彩虹小马之后，史蒂夫决定今晚睡客房。

　　他有点担心这个决定会伤害到托尼的感情，不过托尼表示他才不在乎：“你失忆了嘛，暂时不能接受和我一起睡太正常了。你现在也算是个伤员，我去睡客房吧，主卧让给你。”

　　当天晚上，史蒂夫失眠了。

　　他先是辗转反侧了一会儿，然后和薛定谔在黑暗中四目相对了一会儿，最后躺下闭眼开始在心里数国旗上的星星，数了七八遍之后，托尼腋下夹着个枕头出现在了卧室门口，哈欠连天地问他：“还没睡？睡不着？”

　　托尼一边把枕头扔到床上一边抱怨：“你们Alpha的占有欲真的很麻烦。”

　　史蒂夫还在想着他莫名其妙地失眠和他是个Alpha究竟有什么关系，托尼已经在他身边躺了下来，浓烈的Omega气味钻入鼻腔，让史蒂夫认真地开始考虑古老神秘的东方到底有没有龟息大法可以学。

　　但奇怪的是，这个味道居然让他找到了一点睡意，托尼伸出手搂住他，用那种又像喝醉又像没睡醒的语气说：“好了，你的Omega很安全，没有遇到危险也没有出去睡别的Omega，睡觉吧Alpha。”

　　在歪过头彻底睡去前的短暂数秒之内，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地想着，有必要拍个教育宣传片来让Alpha们记住一个事实：标记是双向的，影响Omega也影响Alpha。

　　这天晚上史蒂夫睡得很好，但第二天早上他是被什么东西给硌醒的。这是感官过于敏锐带来的小小不便，史蒂夫不喜欢睡太软的床的原因就在这里，硬板床无所谓，软和的床垫上要是有什么不对劲他就会被硌醒，为此托尼还嘲笑过他仿佛是豌豆公主。

　　史蒂夫从托尼的怀抱中抽出手，摸索着找到了那个原本被压在枕头底下的罪魁祸首：一管有过使用痕迹的润滑剂。史蒂夫转过视线看了看，确认托尼还没醒，他当机立断把这半管润滑剂塞到床垫的缝隙里藏起来，闭上眼装睡。

　　等到托尼去上班之后，独自在家的名侦探史蒂夫抱着薛定谔坐到电脑前，开始找寻真理和正义了。

　　因为觉得没有这个必要，史蒂夫还没学会消除浏览记录该怎么操作，不过首先，他不觉得常规的消除浏览记录操作能够瞒得过托尼·史塔克，其次，托尼要是看到了浏览记录之后跑过来主动坦白他隐瞒了什么事情岂不是更好。

　　“等等，巴甫洛夫，我查完之后就带你下去散步。”史蒂夫腾出一只手揉了揉金毛猎犬的脑袋。

　　为了防止是自己孤陋寡闻，史蒂夫询问万能的搜索引擎的第一个问题是“有任何特殊情况会让一对AO伴侣需要润滑剂吗？”。

　　万能的网友们给出的回答是：没有。Omega会在标记他的Alpha面前湿得像座小喷泉，要润滑剂干什么，拿来吃吗？

　　在出门遛狗的时候，史蒂夫一直在给自己做心理建设，说服自己要接受生命中的每个惊喜和惊吓。

　　不管怎么说，根据他的经验来看，目前的坏消息是，托尼有事瞒着他的时候，那肯定不会是什么好事。

　　目前的好消息是，史蒂夫想了半天也没想出来这里头会有什么充满危险性的惊天大秘密，说不定其实只是托尼有外遇还把人带到家里来在主卧室他俩的双人床上缠绵。

　　这倒是个符合逻辑和线索的假设。

　　史蒂夫想了想，蹲下来问巴甫洛夫：“我和托尼要是离婚了你跟谁？”


	4. Chapter 4

　　【12】

　　托尼·史塔克曾经说过，人要目光长远地看待生活，不光要考虑眼前的三餐，还要考虑明天的三餐。

　　“我觉得你再这样瞒着队长，结果被他自己发现，你要考虑的就不是明天的三餐，而是能不能顺利见到明天的太阳了。”

　　身为一个冷静理智既不是大猪蹄子也不是泡椒凤爪的女性Beta，佩珀给出的情感建议一定是相当值得一听的，但是如果Alpha们和Omega们能听得进去他们的Beta朋友的情感建议，也就不会有那么多漫长到让人怀疑作者想骗钱的AO爱情故事了。

　　果然，托尼对此不屑一顾，他坚持要就这么拖延到史蒂夫记忆恢复，并丝毫不觉得这中间有可能出岔子。

　　“能出什么岔子？”头脑发热中的Omega骄傲地宣布，“我办事什么时候出过岔子？再说，就算他发现了，他能拿我怎么样？”

　　到头来吃力不讨好的Beta们还是喜欢端着茶杯置身事外，看看这群Alpha和Omega还能搞出什么事情来。

　　世界上还有比伺候Alpha老板更累的事情吗。佩珀把抑制剂放到桌上的时候在心中自问自答。有，伺候一个浑身是戏的Omega老板。

　　发情期Omega的脑子会比平时活跃，这条理论放到托尼·史塔克身上就成了发情期的钢铁侠会比平时不要命，一针抑制剂刚推进去没多久他就恢复了清醒找回了求生欲，扑上去拉住刚准备离开的佩珀：“我想明白了！还是命重要！你帮我构思构思我该怎么说。”

　　佩珀代表全体Beta温柔亲切地安慰了眼前这个处于情感问题中的Omega：“没事的，你自己也说了，就算发现了他也不能拿你怎么样。”

　　【13】

　　史蒂夫回家的时候，一猫一狗都在门前迎接他。

　　他弯下腰拍拍巴甫洛夫的脑袋，撸了一把薛定谔的背，然后一边往里走一边摘制服的手套，巴甫洛夫跟在他身后，汪汪叫着，不断地跳起来，好像想往他背上扑。

　　“嗯？”

　　史蒂夫转过身，发现巴甫洛夫也跟着转到他背后，直到他把盾牌给摘下来，才发现巴甫洛夫的目标其实是他的盾。

　　看着金毛猎犬趴在盾牌上又抓又挠似乎还想张嘴去咬，史蒂夫赶紧把它抱开——可别把牙给硌掉了。

　　等托尼回来之后问问他或许就能知道巴甫洛夫对盾牌这么感兴趣的原因，不过史蒂夫已经喜欢上了自己探索调查的感觉，他抱着巴甫洛夫在家里转了几圈，打开了几个柜子后从一个装满了宠物狗玩具的背包里找到了答案：用来和巴甫洛夫玩的飞盘是星盾图案的。

　　“我现在有点理解你们搞科研的了。”托尼回家的时候史蒂夫兴致勃勃地告诉他，“探索真的很有趣。”

　　“是啊，如果自己解出的答案被这个世界中的既定事实所印证就更有趣了，所以我小时候特别喜欢写数学题——我还有个女朋友在得知了我的这个爱好之后说我是变态并把我给甩了。”

　　【14】

　　在和史蒂夫激情辩论“过于旺盛的求知欲到底会不会引起变态”的时候，托尼也没忘了腾出一部分脑子来构思他该怎么和史蒂夫说他的小秘密。

　　一心多用是托尼的专长，在经过了一个晚上的酝酿之后，托尼在第二天早饭的时候开口了。

　　因为他来了一针抑制剂，史蒂夫也不会因为他的发情期的影响而失眠了，昨晚他们一个睡在主卧一个睡在客房，史蒂夫不知道托尼构思了一整夜该怎么委婉地表达他们的性生活状况，托尼也不知道史蒂夫纠结了一整夜被他塞到床垫底下的润滑剂到底是怎么回事。

　　“史蒂夫，我知道坦诚以待这个东西在我们两个之间还挺罕有的，但我昨晚想了一夜，我觉得有些事情我还是得告诉你。”托尼在心里过了一遍昨晚想好的台词，“为了防止你误会，首先我要声明这件事你在失忆之前是知道的，就算我不说等过阵子你恢复记忆你就知道了，但是我就怕你在此期间胡思乱想然后问题会被搞大然后我就完蛋了。”

　　“你能主动来告诉我真是太好了，你说吧，我听着呢。”史蒂夫对此深感欣慰，在家里搞探索发现然后旁敲侧击询问托尼来论证这个活真的不适合他。

　　“嗯，事情是这样的，想必你也注意到了，我们婚后生活还挺幸福，显然也没有经济问题要发愁，但是三年了还没生个孩子，也没有要孩子的计划——你猜猜看这是为什么？”

　　“我懂了。”史蒂夫往前挪了挪，向前倾着身体，看着托尼的眼睛认真地告诉他，“你不用这么紧张，我不介意的。”

　　“真的？”托尼眼前一亮，这可真是出乎他的预料了，“我还担心你会被我吓得钻到墙角举着盾让我别靠近你。”

　　“我怎么可能介意呢？”史蒂夫疑惑地反问他，“你想也知道，我只是失去了几年间的记忆而已，又不是整个人的观念都彻底改变了。”

　　“说的也是，抱歉，你知道我这个人的，我就是经常把复杂问题变简单，又把简单问题给搞复杂——等等，等等，先别急。”在和史蒂夫相处多年的过程当中，托尼也形成了条件反射，每次他和史蒂夫飞快达成一致的时候他都浑身难受，“我要确认一下咱俩说的是同一件事。”

　　“我们两个说的当然是同一件事。”

　　“你得把话说明白了，你猜的结果到底是什么？”托尼一边说一边端起了杯子，“一定要清晰明确。”

　　托尼看见史蒂夫忽然一脸怜爱地看着他就觉得大事不妙，他赶紧把嘴里的咖啡咽下去以免等会儿喷出来或者呛着。

　　史蒂夫指了指托尼的肚子，认真地问他：“你不孕不育？”

　　托尼顿时就觉得他刚才把咖啡给咽下去实在是太明智了，他平复了一下情绪，打算纠正史蒂夫的这个错误认知然后告诉他真相，问题是昨晚躺在床上想好的委婉台词这会儿统统不翼而飞，他只好就此严厉批评史蒂夫：“你怎么乱发挥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我台词都给你搞忘了！”

　　【15】

　　“所以你又什么重点都没说就跑来上班了。”佩珀以Beta式冷漠的眼神看着托尼，“给，你的抑制剂。”

　　“这真的不是我的错，我昨晚都没好好睡，一整夜都在想到底怎么说能不吓到他，结果给他这么一打岔想好的台词全忘了。”

　　类似的情况托尼以前还经历过一次，就是在他和史蒂夫因为他的发情期滚到了一起的那天，他一觉醒来刚准备深情告白，就被史蒂夫的“我喜欢你很久了”和“我标记了你，我要对你负责”二连击给搞得台词忘光，只好显得一点都不真诚地关心了一句“有没有觉得不舒服？”

　　史蒂夫摇摇头予以否认。

　　“你经常……这样吗？”他问托尼，“我还以为你只喜欢Omega和Beta。”

　　“哪样？哦，你说这样。我其实是个不怎么在意对方的性种的人，只不过Alpha们在听到我想上他们的时候就会选择落荒而逃了。”

　　史蒂夫有好一阵子没说话，静静地靠在床上看着天花板，呼吸平稳。

　　托尼当然不可能知道这段沉默其实是史蒂夫正在回味着什么，他有些忐忑不安地叫他的名字：“史蒂夫？”

　　“我只能说。”史蒂夫翻过身抱住托尼，“那是他们的重大损失。”

　　而现在，一针抑制剂之后十分冷静的托尼颓唐地趴在办公桌上重新给自己的坦白从宽打腹稿，加油，托尼，你可以的，做个敢操敢当的Omega。


	5. Chapter 5

　　【16】

　　打了一天腹稿的托尼晚上回家面对的第一句话是“所以你到底是不是不孕不育”。

　　托尼回答，你快别说了，我待会儿要是笑死了，你这就属于蓄意谋杀亲夫。

　　史蒂夫“啧”了一声，终于决定了要放弃他自顾自的侦探行为，改用他一贯的直球战术。

　　“托尼。”他朝自己对面的空椅子扬了扬下巴，“坐。”

　　意识到自己这段时间正在把简单问题越搞越复杂的托尼自知理亏，迅速地拉开椅子坐了下来，乖得像巴甫洛夫。

　　而薛定谔正在桌面上踱着步，时不时把杯子推下去，史蒂夫以他强大的反应神经和运动神经轻松地接住半空中的杯子，然后放回桌上，等待薛定谔的下一次挑战。

　　“我问你几个问题，你老实交代。”

　　面对美国队长的凝视，托尼差点就要声泪俱下地保证“好我一定争取宽大处理早日重新做人”。

　　队长的第一个问题是：“你有没有把外遇对象带到家里来过？”

　　托尼立即抗议：“怎么你个浓眉大眼的美国队长也会出陷阱题了！这题我怎么答都是送命！”

　　史蒂夫松了一口气，把薛定谔搂在怀里，向后靠到了椅背上：“看来你确实没有外遇——那你到底有什么事情瞒着我？”

　　好嘛，虽然洗清了外遇的嫌疑，但问题还是转回到这儿来了，托尼庆幸自己用了整整一天时间考虑出了方案，他慢慢站起来走到史蒂夫面前，慢慢把薛定谔抱出来放到桌上以免自己被挠到，然后低下头看着史蒂夫，轻声说：“我今天上午注射了一针抑制剂，然后就没再用过了。”

　　Omega们大多有自己惯用的抑制剂品牌与类型，这一点上托尼也没有例外，史蒂夫曾经无数次地把那款针剂连着包装拍在托尼手上催促他快点注射，所以他记得外包装上十分显眼的时效标注：八到十二个小时。

　　以托尼那极高的信息素水平而言，抑制剂在他身上生效的时间往往是八小时而不是十二小时。

　　也就是说现在，抑制剂的效力已经接近尾声了。

　　托尼拉过了史蒂夫的手，放在自己的腺体上，带动着史蒂夫的指腹在上面轻轻揉弄着。这加快了抑制剂失效的速度，果酒的香气飘散开来，Alpha因为发情期Omega信息素的刺激而分泌出过多的唾液，史蒂夫不得不频繁地开始吞咽口水。

　　他目前所拥有的记忆中从未和Omega有过如此亲密的接触，但他的身体似乎还记得该对此作出什么反应，史蒂夫向前靠过去，在托尼身上磨蹭着脸颊。

　　转瞬之间，掌控整个局面的人变成了托尼，他揉着史蒂夫的头发，小心地把握力道把有些不情不愿的Alpha从自己身上推开：“我去洗个澡，你去床上等我。”

　　【17】

　　应该是为了防止所有性爱都在浴室里发生，浴室的门上加装了信息素阻隔装置，史蒂夫能够听到水声，但是闻不到托尼的味道——这让被挑起了情欲的Alpha格外焦躁难耐。

　　然而没有信息素气味的直接刺激，理智又重新夺回了部分领地，两相僵持的后果就是托尼从浴室里出来时，史蒂夫正趴在床上，尽量隐蔽地晃动着腰，如果他们卧室里这张床再小一点的话，这个场景就格外熟悉了。

　　史蒂夫似乎也感受到了这一点，他迷迷糊糊地抬起头看着站在床边的托尼，没头没尾地来了一句：“不，托尼，我不想。”

　　“你想做。”

　　史蒂夫在托尼的示意之下翻过身在床上躺好，当托尼带着薄茧的手揉上他的屁股的时候，他总算明白了什么。

　　“所以你没有不孕不育，也没有外遇。”他看着托尼颈侧的齿痕，喃喃说道。

　　“当然没有！”托尼说着探过半个身子，打开床头柜的抽屉在里面摸索着，寻找无果之后又开始在枕头底下找，嘴里小声嘀咕着“奇怪，哪儿去了？”

　　史蒂夫猜到了他在找什么，并且确定这次自己的猜测结果一定没有错，他默默地把手伸到床垫底下，用两根手指的指尖夹住了不久前刚被他塞进去的那半管子润滑剂，抽出来递给了托尼。

　　托尼用“新婚之夜另一半忽然告诉你他其实是来暗杀你的但现在他已经爱上了你决定和你共浴爱河”的表情看着史蒂夫，不太自然地咳嗽了两声：“你这就有点惊悚了哈。我还以为今晚被吓到的人会是你。”

　　“没有Alpha会因为这个被吓到的。”

　　“那就是你孤陋寡闻了，除了你以外的Alpha们听到我的企图之后都被吓坏了——别那样看着我，那是和你结婚之前的事情！我没有外遇，没有！”

　　【18】

　　在激烈的冲撞中，史蒂夫来不及咽下分泌过多的唾液，也挤不出任何理智来和自己的Alpha本能作斗争，他被他的Omega的发情期浪潮所裹挟着，只想要更多——

　　更多什么？

　　托尼给了他答案。

　　被操到射出来的时候史蒂夫觉得这就是极限了，因为有托尼这个Omega的信息素影响，他阴茎根部的结在空气中张开，被血清和Alpha体质共同延长的成结时间和射精时间让他有种失禁般的羞耻感。

　　这应该是极限了，至少史蒂夫觉得自己承受不了更多。

　　可是托尼俯身和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，从体液中直接汲取到Omega信息素的Alpha立刻又变得想要更多，他低声呜咽着，叫他的Omega的名字：“托尼……”

　　“别急，史蒂夫，好戏还在后面呢。”桀骜不驯的Omega难得展现出了符合他的性种的温柔，他不轻不重地捏了一下Alpha鼓胀着的结，引出了对方介于呻吟和痛呼之间的声音，“因为你现在大概不记得了，所以我再和你说一次，你的结张开的时候，生殖腔也会打开……”

　　即使理智已经不剩下多少领地，史蒂夫还是反驳了这句话：“我没有！”

　　“你有。”托尼早就料到了他会这么说，“每个性种的人都有，生下来就带着，区别只在于分化期的发育程度而已。”

　　史蒂夫感觉到托尼后撤了一些，阴茎的前端似乎正在他体内寻找着什么。

　　不祥的预感越来越浓烈，史蒂夫很惊讶自己居然还能分神去听懂托尼究竟说了些什么。

　　“Omega的生殖腔发育情况当然是最好的，女性Beta的次之，再接着是男性Beta，最后则是你们，生殖腔几乎不会在分化期产生任何变化的Alpha们。事物总是具有两面性的，亲爱的，你体内那个未经发育的生殖腔其实比任何一个性种的都要敏感，而且因为不具备孕育功能，它在你体内只有一个任务——”

　　托尼的阴茎抵上了某个地方，史蒂夫的呼吸迟滞了片刻，当托尼开始碾磨那里的时候，Alpha毫无察觉地流下了眼泪，他啜泣着抱住自己的Omega，事后完全不记得自己当时胡言乱语了什么，却还记得托尼在他耳边所做的解说：“那就是帮你体会到其他性种绝不会有的强烈性快感。是的，这么纯粹的性器官只有Alpha体内才有……”

　　漫长的余韵渐渐消散之后，史蒂夫安心地嗅闻着身边人身上柔和的果酒香味，闭上眼睛想要好好睡一觉，然而托尼咬了咬他的耳垂，压低了嗓音在他耳边说：“你的Omega的发情期可还没过去呢，你说好了要对他负责的，现在忍心用抑制剂敷衍他吗？”

　　【19】

　　醒来时已经是中午，史蒂夫看了一眼床头的日历，发现今天是周末。托尼总是讨厌发情期和周末重合，说这会让他浪费掉他的热潮假期。

　　通过这一点，史蒂夫发现自己的记忆已经恢复到了应有的状态，和托尼结婚以来的这三年时光现在妥善地被大大小小的回忆填满，没有空缺和混乱。

　　他立刻叫醒托尼向他汇报了这个好消息。

　　“太好了。”托尼原本搂在他腰上的手开始往下滑，“想不想和我小别胜新婚一下？”

　　“鉴于你在我失忆期间做的事情，我现在只想出门给你买抑制剂。”

　　他们心里都清楚这是不可能的，托尼正处于发情期，身为他的Alpha的史蒂夫根本走不开，估计出门不到三步就得折回来扑到床上抱着托尼不放手。

　　半分钟后，被裹挟进信息素浪潮的Alpha表示：“有件事我一直没告诉过你，老实说，你毁掉了我七十年前和七十年后所有对Omega的美好幻想。”

　　“真的？”

　　“真的。我发现有些事情可以和幻想中的完全不一样，但比幻想中的还要美好。”


End file.
